We're not the twins, we know, you know, sorted
by Emzicle
Summary: Two new twins surface, ones that have a history with the flamels. They are destined to train the twins in the elements, but there are forces that want to make sure that doesn't happen. Secrets, lies and sparks of love, this is the part it all goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

My heart stopped as I caught sight of two people I hadn't seen in a long time. I linked arms with my brother and began steering him in the opposite direction, my pace increased as my panic briefly brought my aura to life around me. The strong smell of cinnamon filled the air, my pace increased to a jog and then a run, Jay remained silent and followed my movements through the crowded streets. I ducked into an alleyway and paused to compose myself; Jay looked at me, his face full of question. I mouthed a single word and his expression turned hard,  
>"Flamel." He said, his voice full of hatred as he repeated the word I knew he would recognise. They walked in front of us and Jay put himself between me and them, I squeezed his shoulder and tried to control my breathing.<br>"You're still alive." Nicholas said, surprise filling his face and voice, I smiled at the realisation that he still didn't know who we were. Two people appeared beside him, a boy and a girl, they were alike enough to be twins and I could see a brief outline around of gold and silver around their bodies. I caught my breath as I realised what I was seeing.  
>"Yep." I said, glaring at the Flamels. "So are you, that's a shame, I so hoped that that shadowrealm would consume you." Their expressions were dark and angry.<br>"You tried to kill us." Nicholas snapped.  
>"No, we simply left you to your fate, whatever happened you brought on yourselves. We knew we weren't the twins of the legend and we weren't going to let you turn us into something we weren't. You found you're oh so special twins in the end anyway. How many lives did you ruin along the way? How many people did you kill?" I asked, a flicker of anger flashed across the boys face. Nicholas and Perenelle remained silent. "Don't trust them." I said to the twins. "They'll say anything to keep you from knowing the real truth." I started to walk away when someone's hand gripped my shoulder. The boy with the gold aura stood behind me, he smiled and then glanced briefly at the Flamels, and something told me he didn't trust them. "You don't know, do you?" I asked; addressing the Flamels as they stared at me with confusion, shock filled Nicholas' face.<br>"Sophronia." He whispered, calling me by my full name, I laughed.  
>"No one's called me that in centuries, it's so old and nobody uses Greek names now, I go by Sam." Perenelle's face had become as pale as her husbands, I giggled, enjoying the fear I created. Nicholas turned to Jay. "Javan." He said, stepping backwards, Jay smiled.<br>"It took you long enough." I said, still smiling. "We're not that bad." I said as they continued to back away, I pushed out my bottom lip and then smiled again.  
>"Are you vampires?" The boy asked, his ignorance obvious, I giggled again.<br>"No, if you had any knowledge then you would know that. We are the children of the Elders Zeus and Hera; they appeared in Greek mythology though a lot of the facts were distorted." I waved my hands in the air and they looked slightly confused. "I suppose we have to help you, it is our destiny after all." The Flamels had regained their composure and were now standing between us and the twins. "Why do you fear us?" I asked, stepping forward.  
>"You are cursed." He said simply, shock washed over me, no one knew about that, we had made sure. The only people who knew were our parents and the disgusting being who had cursed us.<br>"How do you know that?" I asked, glaring at them.  
>"Prometheus told me." He said, saying the name of the man who had doomed us to this existence, he had changed us so that we wouldn't be a threat and it had resulted in us being even more powerful than before.<br>"Do you know what the curse does?" I asked, stepping towards them. Flamel shook his head. "We can't use fire without losing control, that little trick nearly killed me, but he missed one small detail. He thought that it would make us weaker but it only meant we had to try harder to control the other elements." I smiled, the darkness taking control for a brief moment. "The chaos we caused." I whispered. "He decided that we were too strong and waged war against us, he underestimated our power. Again he missed one small detail and it led to his downfall, he didn't die but I'm sure it wasn't good for his ego. After that we met you and we've stayed out of trouble since then." I said, careful to miss out the part about the darkness taking over and causing me to nearly destroy the shadowrealm and myself.


	2. Chapter 2

The gold kid who was supposedly named Josh continued to stare at me. He hadn't stopped since we sat down. We were in a cafe, no one had said anything since we were first reintroduced to the Flamels. I sighed. "Well? Is there a particular reason you brought us here?" I asked, glaring at Nicholas and leaning on my arms, Nicholas nodded but remained silent for a few moments before answering.  
>"You said it was your destiny to help the twins." He said, glancing at the twins before turning back to me and Jay.<br>"Ah, yeah, that." I said, I was starting to regret saying that. "Look, basically we can control all of the elements, well all but one, and we know we're not the twins of the legend. Nicholas we're supposed to train them in the elements." Nicholas and Perenelle nodded, the twins looked slightly worried. I turned to Josh. "Kid," Josh frowned. "your gold, which means I've got to teach you everything. Well nearly everything." Again he frowned. "How good can you fight?" Josh just stared at me. "Kid."  
>"Don't call me kid." He snapped. I laughed.<br>"Dude your like 12." I said, leaning forward so that his face was closer to mine. "Answer the question." I said, fear flashed in his eyes.  
>"Sam." Jay said, a warning edge to his voice as he placed his hand on my shoulder. He pushed light into me, I felt a stab of pain and then my thoughts began to clear and I pressed myself into the chair.<br>"I have to go." I said, standing up and all but running out of the cafe.  
>"Sam!" Jay yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me back so that I was facing him.<br>"I can't train him." I said, Jay frowned. "I mean if you slip, which you won't do, but if you do then all that happens is she's gets a bit of a shock and feels high for an hour, but if I slip then who knows what's going to happen. I can't control the darkness and the chances are I'm going to mess up." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "I can't risk it." Jay nodded and hugged me. He was quite a bit taller than me so my face was smooshed into his chest as he rested his chin on my head.  
>"Sam?" I recognised Nicholas' voice. I turned around to face him, he looked very annoyed. "What was that about?" He yelled.<br>"I can't train him." I said, Jay put his arm around my shoulders.  
>"What?" Nicholas was so close to shouting, his anger flashing in his eyes. "Why not?" He asked, Perenelle appeared beside him.<br>"Because I'm not you!" I screamed. "I'm not going to risk someone else's life to fulfil some stupid prophecy." Nicholas looked shocked and the twins can to stand beside the Flamels. "I'm not risking his life." I replied slowly, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself.  
>"Jay can you train Sophie?" Nicholas asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Jay nodded.<br>"He has more control than I do, and the consequences would be far less if he did slip." I said, Jay squeezed my shoulders and everyone looked completely confused. "I can't risk it. I don't even know what would happen when I slipped up, because I will slip up. I'm sorry, I can't." I said, stepping away from everyone and turning my head away. Someone touched my arm, I turned my head to see Josh smiling at me.  
>"I'm sure that it's not as bad as your making it out to be. I trust you." He said, smiling again.<br>"You have too much faith in me." I said, brushing my hand down the side of his face, he caught my hand, his fingers curling around my wrist.  
>"Maybe you just don't have enough faith in yourself." He replied, looking at me with complete sincerity.<br>"You don't know me." I snapped pulling my hand away.  
>"I'd like to." Josh responded, taking both of my hands in his and pulling me closer to him, I stepped towards Josh and leant towards him so that my lips were inches from his.<br>"You shouldn't get involved in peoples lives if they'll only bring you further into danger." I whispered, pressing my lips to his for a brief second. His eyes flashed black, I pulled away sharply and Jay pushed into me, pain screamed through every part of my body. Jay removed his hand, the pain was still present. I sunk to my knees and dug my fingers into my legs. "Sam!" Josh yelled, I closed my eyes and forced the pain into a small space.  
>"Don't touch her." Jay growled, his overprotectiveness extremely present in his voice. I pulled the chain off my neck and pressed the pendant to my lips.<br>"Save me." I whispered. "Harbour the darkness, keep it hidden from those who would wish to use it for the wrong reasons." I breathed the darkness into the crystal. The pain subsided and I stood, I threw the crystal in the air and Jay caught it, letting light seep into his hands so that the crystal melted in his hand. He shook the resulting paste off of his hand and glared at me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.  
>"What do I do?" I asked, Jay's expression softened and he stepped forward and hugged me.<br>"It's okay. We'll sort this out." He whispered. I cried into his shirt and nobody said anything while I did. Jay held me as tight as he dared, despite everything he still thought of me as breakable. I hugged him back as hard as I could, I needed to hold onto something solid so that I could stay at this time, this moment, I was not going to let the darkness take over.  
>"I'm so scared." I whispered, Jay held me tighter.<br>"I know darling, I know." He said, kissing my head before resting his head on mine.


End file.
